bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan (Steel)
"Shut up and brawl." -Bryan to almost all of his opponents. Bryan Zheleznaya, sometimes known as "Shadow" or "Steel", lives on Earth with his three Guardian Bakugan: Haos Tigrerra (a distant relative of Runo's Tigrerra), Pyrus Draygo (direct cousin of Drago), and Subterra Alpha Hydranoid (relative of Alice's Alpha Hydranoid). He is in love with Alice. He is also the number one ranked Turbo Brawler and the creator of the spin-off game. Personality Bryan has a very calm personality, prefering to think how to react to an opponents attack rather than panicing. He talks less than the average brawler except when brawling, but even them he dislikes small talk during the battle constantly telling his opponent to shut up and play, he shares this trait of talking less with Alice and Shun. Biography Bakugan Battle Brawlers He was born in America and raised there unti he was about three years old, until his parents decided to go to his grandmother's funeral, in Moscow, Russia. They stayed for a few weeks in Russia after the funeral. One rainy night, they took a drive out to an old family friend's house, Michael Gehabich. A very drunk man was driving the opposite way of them, as they neared Dr. Michael's house the drunk driver accidentally crashed head on into the car, killing Bryan's parents. Dr. Michael heard the crash and ran out to find the wreckage, the drunk man, and young traumatized Bryan. Dr. Michael reported the accident, tthen took the man and Bryan to a hospital. The man and Bryan escaped with barely a scratch. The man had a scar on his right cheek from that moment on, Bryan on the other hand had a scar on his left elbow, most likely from the shattered glass. In their will, Bryan's parents said if anything were to happen to them, Bryan wouldbe put under the protective custody of Dr. Michael. Bryan live with the Gehabiches most of his life. He then began to grow a crush on Alice. When the Bakugan came to Earth, he found a lot of Subterra Bakugan, but what he really desired was a Haos Bakugan. He later found a Tigrerra that became his Guardian Bakugan and best friend. Bryan then met the son of the man who accidentally ran into his parents car. The boy was affraid Bryan would hurt him for what his dad did but instead Bryan just asked if he wanted to have a friendly battle, the two became friends shortly afterwards. After Dr. Michael became Hal-G, he went to Wardington with Alice and stayed at Marucho's mansion, always wandering around town. Bryan, sometime later, found more Haos Bakugan, but in his team always kept his Subterra Dragonoid. He then battled Billy who sent his Subterra Dragonoid to the Doom Dimension. This caused Bryan great pain and anger, causing him to hate Subterra Bakugan. When the brawlers went to the Doom Dimension he then met Pyrus Draygo, a dragonoid that helped him suceed in a rematch against Billy. He then found out Alice was Masquerade when they returned and attempted to find a Hydranoid of his own, but to no avail. When he confessed to himself that he missed Dragonoid, a Subterra Alpha Hydranoid appeared to him and became his third Guardian Bakugan. Against Hal-G's evil Gargonoids, he used all three of his Guardian Bakugan to send them all back. After Naga was defeated, he went back to Moscow woth Alice and Dr. Michael, after a tear felt goodbyhe to Tigrerra, Draygo, and Hydranoid. Bakugan New Vestroia In the years after the Bakugan went to Vestroia, he became friends with Shun, who helped to teach him Martial Arts and the benefits of Ventus Bakugan, Bryan helped to teach Shun how to ride a motorcycle. Bryan later helped Dr. Michael with his dimensin anomoly detector, that would show whenever a dimensional anomoly was occuring. He then noticed irregular dimension waves were coming to Earth, orriginating from Vestroia, they were, oddly, mainly hitting the mountains in the area of Japan Shun lives in. He asked Alice to drop him off near Shun's house. When he arrived, he didn't find Shun anywhere. He then went to look for him in the mountains, he saw Shun, jumoing fom Bamboo stalks to Bamboo stalks, he attempted to chase Shun t warn about the irregular waves. Unfortunately, it was too late, a hole in the dimensions appeared in font of them jst as Bryan caught up to Shun. The two were then transported to New Vestroia. Shun asked where they were, Bryan knew exactly where they were, Vestroia While they were looking around for signs of life, they saw a Vestal ship sucking up Bakugan, Shun grabbed a Ventus Bakugan, Ingram. Bryan saw two ball forms he recognized, getting sucked into the tractor beam, his Tigrerra and Hydranoid! Bryan then did a large jump and grabbed the two out fo the beam, landing on the ground scraping his right arm. Ingram told Bryan and Shun all about the Vestals, the two sneaked into the nearest city, Shun stole a pair of gauntlets, while Bryan managed to steal a couple of Vestal motorcycles. As they traveled around New Vestroia, they learned how to brawl with the new rules. Theme Hyperdrive Trivia As of New Vestroia he is almost always seen wearing his signature black trench coat. He is one of the only known left-handed brawlers. Although he uses his Hydranoid who is Subterra and Darkus, he claims to hate Subterra Bakugan, except for his Darkus Hydranoid. As of Gundalian Invaders, he has the most Guardian Bakugan on hand, with a total of five. He is just one short of being tied with Dan for having the most Battle Gear, having one for each of his Guardians. His Tigrerra and Lumagrowl are his only non-dragon like Guardian Bakugan. Category:Haos Brawlers Category:Males Category:Brawlers Category:Pyrus Brawlers Category:Darkus Brawlers Category:Subterra brawlers